Inazuma Eleven: The Broken Bonds of Lovers
by RoseShine 76
Summary: When Axel and Mark begin developing deep feelings for each other, his world is shattered when he is forcibly transformed into a vampire. He is forced embrace his vampire heritage of his father's side. He can't cope with his new life, and then begins to take his problems out on Mark will could destroy their relationship and friendship forever. Rated M for Sexual scenes and violence
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-**I do not own Inazuma Eleven. I have no copyright to the franchise.

**Author's ****note-**This is my first Inazuma Eleven Yaoi stories, this will the starting to a long story consisting of romance, suspense and drama... A story of how two best friends become lovers and deal with problems and risks that threatens their newly found relationship and friendship, this the first part of three part story, so enjoy... (**Note: I will be using the character's English dub names, because it's easier of me to remember**)

**Prologue**

''**My story... where do I being? At the beginning, from my childhood... Or at my adulthood''**

''**No... I'll start from the point where everything changed... the day I lost my humanity and embraced my true origins... Some would call it a gift... But most would call it a curse''**

''**You probably don't believe in vampires, werewolves, zombies and ghost? But vampires... the creatures in human form, the being of the night... they exist. I should know... I'm one of them now''**

''**My name is Axel Blaze, and this is my untold story... Of how I became a monster and ruined the lives of the two I fell in love with...''**

''**Let's start with the first year...''**

**Chapter 1: The Holidays**

**Day 1: Sunday 19th December 2010**

**Time: 14:15pm **

It that coming near that time of year again, Christmas time, the time for giving and holiday spirit, there was a peaceful snowfall of the small town of Raimon as it was covered in a blanket of snow and ice, the sun had been block by the clouds on this winter's afternoon. Kids were playing in the snow, making snowmen, having snowballs, shopkeepers were selling hot goods and Christmas gifts, people were all bundled up in warm coats, scarf and hats, greeting each other.

A young teen with familiar golden white spiky hair wearing an orange jacket, blue jeans and a fiery patterned scarf was walking a road with cool smile on his face. It was Alex Blaze, the star striker for Raimon 11 and Inazuma Japan Teams. It had been a few months since the Inazuma Japan won the world national football tournament and named the champions, they returned home as heroes and soon after graduated from Raimon Jr. High, and had started at Raimon High School along with his friends.

Alex was a bag containing a bunch of gifts for his friends and family, he was really excited, after all the touring around the world, this was going the first special Christmas with family since his sister accident. Actually he was going to spend this Christmas with some of his team mates, his dad had organised the whole thing which really surprised him at first, and his father had really changed after seeing Axel's performance at the world tournament, he being happy for change after so long...

So Axel was on his way to invite to his closest friend and his family to his home for the holidays...

**(Axel's Thoughts)**

''**This is gonna be great. This will be our first Christmas as family again after so long...'' **he thought to himself as walked down a familiar lane of houses

''**I wonder if he'll wanna come over for the holidays. He'll probably have plans with his family, still can't believe father suggested this? He has that effect on everyone he meets... Mark'' **he thoughts continued as ended in front of a familiar house bathed in Christmas lights and decorations

Axel walked up the steps of the house and was at the door, he knocked it two times and waited. He heard the latches of the door unlock and it slowly opened to reveal his friend and star goalkeeper Mark, he was wearing a green T-shirt with a lightning bolt, wearing his usual orange head band and blue jeans and yellow socks. He had his huge typical grin on his friend happy to see his friend, Mark greeted Axel and led him into his home, and they both took a seat on the sofa as Axel placed his bag down and looked around to see the decorations and the Christmas tree with football decorations on it (**Typical Mark**) Axel thought to himself as he smiled.

''**Nice Christmas tree Mark, I really like the soccer ball decorations'' **Axel said with laughter

''**Thanks, my grandpa and I finished it yesterday, I think it's really great. So how your holiday been so far, how's your dad and Julia been?'' **Mark in happy and cheerful tone

''**There good, Father's been working but he'll be home from the 23rd till Boxing Day, so for now me and Julia have been decorating the house for Christmas'' **Axel said explaining his family's plan for the next week

''**Sounds great Axel, so what brings here anyway'' **Mark said wondering why Axel was here

''**Well... I wanted to ask if you were doing anything for the holidays, apart from Christmas Day with your family. I was wondering if you wanted to spend a few days at ours for holidays?'' **Axel said inviting Mark to stay over the holiday

''**Wow, really you want to stay at yours for the holidays? That sounds like fun, I'll still be able ****to be**** here for Christmas Day. Yeah I'd love to!'' **Mark with joy and excitement

Axel looked at Mark with surprise, just then Mark's mother and grandfather walked in, they had got from Christmas grocery shopping...

''**Mark were home, Oh hello Axel! Merry Christmas, what brings you here this afternoon'' **Mark's mother asked after greeted Axel

''**Mom! Axel invited me to his family's house for the holiday, it's only until Christmas Eve. Can I go?'' **Mark said before Axel could said a word asking his mother he if spend the next four days with his friend

''**I'm not sure Mark? This is the time of year that you spend with your family'' **his mother said thinking about letting Mark spend the few days at a friend's house

''**Oh sweetheart, let Mark go with Axel! It's only for four days and he'll be home for Christmas Eve. What harm could it do'' **Grandpa said persuading his daughter to let his grandson go

She looks at him then looked at Mark, she smiled gently

''**Oh... Alright you can go Mark, Just make sure you behave yourself at Axel's home. And make sure your home on Christmas Eve by 10am sharp'' **she said with a smile and a stern tone

Mark's face lit up with his usual excited face, he looked at his grandpa who winked at him. Mark gave him his usual smile then he turned to Axel and then looked at his bag...

''**Hey Axel, what's in the bag?'' **Mark asked his friend with wonder

''**Oh? These are just some gifts for everyone, I'm making a few stops'' **the spiky haired teen said as opened the bag and took out a yellow wrapped gift with lightning patterns on it

''**Is that for me?'' **Mark said with a smile pointing at the present

''**...Yea... Yeah, it is. It's just something from me to say... Thanks, thanks for being my friend and getting me to play soccer again Mark. I don't think if didn't meet you, I would ever play soccer again... so thanks'' **Axel said with a little blush of embarrassed thanking his friend for encouraging him to play the game he loved so much

''**You don't have thank me Axel, if it wasn't for you and the team we wouldn't have made it so far and won the championship'' **Mark said a little embarrassed with hand scratching his head with a smile

Axel smiled, and then he saw Mark's hand reached out to him. He looked at Mark who had that determined smile on his face, Axel smiled back and took Mark's hand as a sign of their strong bond of friendship. Mark's mother and Grandpa looked at them, anyone could tell that these two were the best of friends, so would even say there like brothers, nothing could break their bond...

**(20 minutes later)**

Mark was wearing blue jacket with a football pattern and a green scarf with a lightning bolt, he was wearing his grandpa's old goalkeeper gloves, he had bag pack filled with clothes, and food and some football stuff. He said goodbye to his mum and grandpa and left with Axel to his house, there were walking down a snow-covered road, the snow was still falling...

''**So where we headed now? Back to your house'' **Mark asked his friend

''**Not yet, I was gonna invite Jude, but he's busy with his dad and Celia family. I saw Xavier earlier I asked him and he said he'll come for two days. Shawn's in town so I'm on my way to the field to see if he's there'' **Axel said explain that Xavier and Shawn were his other guests

''**Okay that sounds great, it's too bad we couldn't invite everyone'' **Mark said with an excited look

The two continued walking down the road until they reached the practice field. There they saw their Hakuren transfer friend, Shawn wearing a light blue jacket, jeans and his brother's scarf. He was sitting on a bench alone with a small suitcase, in his thoughts, he eyes were pale with sadness, he was emotionless as the snow fell on him undisturbed from his traces. Mark and Axel walked over towards him, Axel placed his hand on Shawn's shoulder and Mark kneeled down in front of him...

**''Shawn? Shawn? Are you okay, what's wrong'' **Axel asked his friend with a worried look

**''Shawn, it's me and Axel? Are you alright'' **Mark trying to snap Shawn out of his trace

**''... I was... thinking about Aiden again, I'll be fine'' **the bluish grey haired boy said in a quiet tone, he took a deep breath and stood up and greeted his friends with a faint smile

A few minutes later the three boys were walking down the same road to head into town

**''So Mark, how's your holiday been so far?'' **Shawn asked his friend

**''It's been really great, it's the first Christmas I'll with my grandpa so it's gonna be awesome!'' **Mark said in his usual upbeat tone

**''That sounds really great, I'm happy for you and your family. What about you Axel?'' **Shawn said with a gentle tone

**''It's just really been me and Julia for most of the days, my father will be off from work on Thursday. Anyway I wanted to ask while here in Raimon for a few days, would you like to stay over at mine's for the holidays'' **Axel said offering Shawn to stay over along with him and Axel

**''Really? OK I'd love to, that sounds like fun, and I haven't really got anywhere else to stay here in the city'' **Shawn said with a excited tone as he accepted Axel's invite

**''Great, now all we need is to find Xavier and invite him, then will be all set!'' **Mark said as he placed his arms around Axel and Shawn's neck standing in between them

The two smiled at him and they continued on their walk. Later on the three had arrived at the shopping area of Raimon to see if they could find Xavier. The whole place was completely covered in Christmas decorations and people buying and selling gifts and other products. It was really festive with all the people in good spirit...

**''Hey Mark! Axel! Shawn! Long time no see'' **a familiar voice shouted from behind the trio as they turned around to see their red hair friend Xavier, the former captain for Genesis, wearing his casual clothes with his friends, three of the five former aliea academy captains: Jordan from Gemmi Storm, Bryce from Diamond Dusk and Claude from Prominence.

They had some bags with gifts, food and presents, Xavier and Jordan greeted their team mates from the Inazuma Japan team...

**''Hey Xavier, Jordan long time no see, Bryce, Claude nice to see you guys. We've been looking for you'' **Mark said greeted the former aliea captains with a smile

**''Yeah we just here for a few days, we came here to pick a few things for friends back home while were here'' **Xavier said with his usual cool tone, while Bryce and Claude were arguing behind them about something pointless

**''So anyway Axel invited me and Shawn to stay at his place a few days, and if you guys haven't got a place to stay you guys can come and stay there until Christmas Eve'' **Mark said inviting the four boys only to Axel's place without his permission while he stood there dumbfounded by Mark's offer

**''Wow, really? Well if it's okay with Axel of course will get our stuff and meet you there'' **Jordan said in a shocked but thankful tone

**''Yeah... Its ok, we have enough rooms for you guys if you're willing to share rooms'' **Axel in a slightly annoyed but calm tone

**''I'm not sharing with this guy'' **both Bryce and Claude said with their arms folded and their backs turned away from each other

Mark, Axel, Xavier and Jordan just started laughing at the pair, as the day progressed on. Hours later after the sunset Axel, Mark and Shawn arrived at Axel's home, it was a modern luxury house with five bedroom house with a huge garden and in a quiet area. Axel unlocked the door and the trio entered the interior of the house, without warning Axel's little sister rushed in from the kitchen and jumped into her brother's arms...

**''Welcome home Axel! I'm really glad to see you big brother'' **she said in a happy cheerful tone as Axel held her in his arms, she saw Mark and Shawn

**''Hi your Mark right? And your Shawn, it's nice to see you guys again!'' **she said in her warm cheerful tone as she took both each of their hands and lead them into their living room with Axel following

Their entered the living to see Axel's father finishing the last decorations in the living room, they saw a 7ft Christmas tree fully decorated with at least eight presents. The doctor got off the ladder and greeted his son and his friends, Julia rushed to his side and took his hand, and he had smile on his face...

**''Nice to see again Mr. Evans and you must be Shawn, it's a pleasure to meet you'' **Axel's father said in a sophisticated tone as he shook both Mark and Shawn's hand

**''I'm gonna get them settled in their rooms father, will be back in ten minutes. Oh I have four other friends coming over father, if that's okay?''** he said in normal tone and he then turned to Mark with a slightly annoyed look who gave him a nervous smile

**''Alright... if your friends don't mind sharing a room each there welcomed'' **his father said in a calm tone

**''Thank you father... Come on you guys I'll take to the rooms'' **Axel said leading his friends upstairs to the rooms

**End of Chapter 1**

**Hi everyone, hope you guys like my story so far, I'll be updating more chapters in the week. The romance between Mark and Axel/Endou and Gouenji will progress more with each chapter. Will have yaoi scenes in later chapters but now everything is progressing further in the story.**

**Please leave reviews and send me message if you have questions**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Unknown Feelings**

**Day 1: Sunday 19th December 2010**

**Time: 19:45pm**

Axel opened the door to the first bedroom, it had two single beds, with blue wallpaper and small counter, it was a guest room, the beds were spread up and the room itself was spotless. He took Shawn's suitcase from him and led him into the room, he placed the case next to the first bed...

**''Just make yourself at home Shawn, if you need anything, just call'' **Axel said to his friend as he smiled at Shawn, Axel and Mark were leaving Shawn in the room

**''Okay, thanks a lot Axel... I'll see you guys in 20 minutes'' **Shawn said in his usual tone as he closed the door behind them gently

Axel and Mark were about to go to the next rooms when Axel heard the door knocking downstairs, he quickly went down and answered the door. It was Xavier, Jordan, Bryce and Claude at the door in warm clothes, holding suitcase and wearing bag packs...

**''Hey you guys, glad you can could make it'' **Axel said greeting his friends as he clasps Xavier's hand who was in front of the four

**''Yeah, we would have been here sooner... but there were some complications'' **Xavier said as he turned his head to Bryce and Claude and looked annoyed with them

**''Oh sure, like it's my fault that Bryce got us lost on the other side of town...'' **Claude said in a arrogant tone, he was interrupted by Bryce before he could finish

**''My fault! Who's the idiot that had the map and lost it in the wind...? Literally!''** Bryce said retaliating to Claude's statement as the two continued to their petty argument

**''You know what I want for Christmas... Headphones, with the music at full blast! Just to drown out your voices'' **Xavier said complaining to his friends about their argument, they simply glared at him

After their arguments were settled, Axel took Xavier, Mark and the others to rooms upstairs. They stopped at Shawn's room, he knocked the door and waited for a reply. Shawn slowly opened the door and greeted his friends.

**''Hey Shawn, sorry to disturb you but, is it okay if Xavier bunks with you in this room'' **Axel asked Shawn in a polite tone

**''Oh, it's okay I don't mind, you can come in'' **Shawn said with as he lead Xavier into the room

Xavier thanked Shawn as he took up his suitcase and entered the room with Shawn, as he closed the door he quickly turned to Bryce, Claude and Jordan.

**''Try not to get us kicked out, can you two handle that'' **the red haired teen said smirking at both Bryce and Claude who glared back at him as he closed the door behind him

The five boys continued to the next room down the hallway, they stopped at the second guest room. Axel opened the door to reveal to much larger room with a bunk bed and single bed, the walls were painted a cream colour and had tall closet and cabinet next to it.

**''You three can stay in here? When you guys are settled in will meet you guys downstairs'' **Axel explained as he led the three boys into the room

**''That's just great, I stay in a room for three nights with this guy!'' **the fiery haired boy complained with back turned to Bryce

**''The feelings mutual...'' **the ice coloured hair teen said in response to Claude's statement who glared at him with annoyance

**''Don't worry Axel, I'll sure these two don't kill each other'' **Jordan said ensuring Axel not to worry about pair's conflict resulting in something worse

**''Alright, will see you guys later!'' **Mark as he and Axel left the three boys to sort out their stuff in their room

The two friends continued until they reached the last room of the hallway, Mark inspected the door to see in football stickers and a sign that read: Axel's room, he turned to his friend with confusion.

**''This is your room Axel? Why are we here, where am I sleeping?'' **he asked his friend with a confused look on his face

**''Well, you see... Including my father's room, Julia's room and two guest rooms, my room is the only place left. Its fine Mark, you can bunk with me I don't mind'' **Axel said with a smile explaining to Mark that he was staying in his room with him

**''Are you sure Axel? I mean if you're really okay with it...'' **Mark said before Axel cut him off

**''Mark, it's fine really, I don't mind, it'll be fun. Come on I'll show around'' **the flame striker said as he opened his bedroom door and led Mark into his room

The two entered the room, which was a large room with a double bed with a cabinet on one side with a family photo on it. There were some football posters and photos of the Raimon 11 and Inazuma Japan teams on one wall. There was also computer desk will a few books on medical stuff and soccer regulations next to a pinewood closet opposite the bed. Mark was amazed by the contents and size of Axel's room, he had no idea that Axel had all this space in one room and no to share with it...

**''Wow Axel, your room is amazing! My room's only half the size of this and still... you have all this to yourself'' **Mark spoke with amazement comparing his room to king sized room, while Axel smiled slightly

**''Yeah, all I do in here is study, relax and think, it's really peaceful in here for me'' **boy said modestly said to Mark who still amazed by his room

**''Oh Mark about the sleeping arrangement? You can my bed, I'll take the floor'' **Axel said humbly offering his bed to his friend

**''No Axel, I can't force you out of your own bed, I'll take the floor'' **the brown haired boy said insisting that it was no trouble

**''Or... You know if you don't mind, since it's a double bed... We can just share it?'' **Axel said offering this equal solution to his friend

Mark blushed slightly, and so did Axel, as there was an awkward silence, then Mark broke the silence...

**''Okay sure, let's do that... I'll sleep at the bottom and you can take the top'' **Mark said in a quiet tone agreeing with Axel's offer

**''Alright that sounds fine, I'm gonna go check on the others so I'll leave you to get settled... I'll see you downstairs'' **Axel said as he quickly left the room to check of the others, leaving Mark in the room

As Axel left the room and door closed, Mark took deep breath and exhaled and crashed on the bed. He looked at the celling, in deep thought, why did he blush when Axel offered to share the bed with him? For a while ever since the Inazuma Japan won the FFI, Mark had been developing some unknown emotions and feelings towards his team mate but he didn't how to react to them. He couldn't tell anyone about these feelings that had for only his friend...

But like always, Mark put it of his mind and got on with life, he smiled to himself then got up and started to pack his things away and started to get settled in the room...

**(30 Minutes Later)**

The boys were all downstairs in the living room with Julia while Axel and Julia's father was in his study working. Jordan and Shawn were locked in a game of chess, Bryce was reading a book and Claude was changing through channels they were both on the sofa. Xavier was on the phone to someone girl he met in town who asked for number, and Mark was writing up some last minute Christmas cards and Axel was sitting with his sister helping her wrap up some presents...

**''Is this okay big brother, did I wrap it up right?'' **the little girl asked her brother if her neatly wrapped gift was ok

**''It looks really great Julia, you're getting better at this. Much better than father'' **Axel jokingly said comparing his sister wrapping skills to their dad's

**''Hey Axel, come here?'' **Mark called his friend over to the table as he walked towards him

**''What is it Mark do need something?'' **Axel was behind Mark's chair looking at his cards

**''Umm... could you help me write this please?'' **Mark asked his friend for assistance with card writing

**''Sure I'll help with this, Julia's fine with her wrapping. So, what do you need Mark?'' **the spiky haired teen said as he took a seat next to Mark

**''I wanna write a letter to my Dad while he's on business? I just need help with some sentences and spelling, he'll back by Christmas day'' **Mark said explaining to his friend his situation

**''Sure Mark, I'll help you with the letter, it's no problem'' **Axel said more than willing to help Mark as he took a lot the letter and picked up a pen

The night progressed on with Axel helping Mark with letter, Shawn won the chess game 3-2 and for a whole hour Bryce and Claude didn't start an argument. Julia finished all her present wrapping and Xavier was finished flirting with the girl on his phone...

They had dinner later on, nothing special just a typical roast dinner. After that Axel took his sister up to bed, his father was already asleep, he read his sister a quick bedtime story until she drowsed off to sleep.

Axel came back downstairs to see all the boys crowded on the sofa with popcorn and other, Bryce, Claude and Shawn were on the sofa, Jordan sitting on a beanbag at the end of the sofa, and Xavier was on the arm of the sofa and Mark was sitting on floor next to Jordan. They were watching some Christmas themed horror film, they each had a bowl of popcorn, and then Mark turned to see Axel standing in doorway looking at them with a dumbfounded look.

Mark patted the empty space on the floor next him encouraging Axel to come and sit with them. Axel took a breath of relief and slowly walked towards the sofa and sat next to Mark on the floor, he looked away from his friends who were all looking at with grins on his face...

**(2 hours later)**

**Time: 11:30pm**

After the film had ended the boys went upstairs and got changed for bed. Shawn was in his bed already fast asleep, just then Xavier walked in wearing grey shorts and a black vest holding a towel, the clothes he just wearing, he had come back from the shower. He put his stuff away and looked at Shawn for a few seconds, then he turned out the lights and he got into his bed and fell asleep.

In the other guest room, Jordan was on the single bed with as he slowly began to fall asleep, Bryce was on the top bunk with a small flashlight reading the same book earlier, while Claude was the bottom bunk trying to go to sleep but the light from above was distracting.

**''Oh come on! You were reading that book earlier, can't you just read it tomorrow?'' **Claude complained demanding his friend to turn off his torch

**''Stop complaining, just a few more chapters then I'll be done'' **Bryce said answering Claude's demand with a small grin on his face, Claude groaned with anger as put the pillow over his head.

In Axel's room, Mark was wearing a thin white shirt and light blue shorts, he was sitting of the bed fiddling with headband in his hand. Just then the door slowly and Mark turned his head towards it to see Axel walk in wearing only blue pyjamas bottoms, revealing his six pack abs dripping wet with a towel around his neck. Mark's face began to blush and he quickly turned away, Axel dried off his chest and then put on a long white vest, then sat on the edge of the bed, there was once again an awkward silence...

**''So... anyway, I'll see you in the morning and I hope you have a good night.'' **Axel said with slight smile as he got under the sheet

**''Yeah... Same here, I'll you in the morning Axel...'' **Mark said taking the pillow from the top of the bed and placed it at the bottom of the bed, and then Axel turned off the light as the two began to fall asleep

**(2 hours later)**

Everyone in the Blaze's home was in a deep sleep, the house was silent on the inside out. In Axel's room, the young goalkeeper was struggling in his sleep, moving and squirming around his side of the bed. Suddenly Mark fell out of the bed, in quickly got back on his feet, he was half asleep, drowsy and dazed.

With eyes half closed got back on the bed and got back under the sheet ad wrapped his arms around a pillow... but it wasn't a pillow, it was warm, soft and he could feel a heartbeat. It was Axel! Mark had wrapped himself around Axel, he was too drowsy to realise and Axel was in too much of a deep sleep to notice.

Mark buried his head into Axel's chest and fell completely back to sleep. Axel in his sleep unknowingly put his left arm around Mark and held him tight. The two friends were unaware that they were embracing each other in their sleep as they continued to dream...

Elsewhere outside the house pass the gate, a cloaked man was hiding on a tree, he was looking at the Blaze House and then he smiled with an evil grin.

**''Finally after all this time... I've found them... the Blaze family'' **the unknown figure said as he smiled with pleasure

**''After Fourteen years the heritage must be passed on... from the shamed father to the strong son'' **He said as a pair of fangs appeared from his lips as he suddenly disappeared from the tree

**End of the Chapter 2**

**Hi guys, who you like this chapter, getting more and more ideas for new chapters. I might also be starting to draw some illustrations for this story but that take a few weeks or so. The next chapter should be up by tomorrow the latest, really excited about this story!**

**Please leave review please! **

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Trouble at the Winter Festival Pt.1**

**Day 2: Monday 20****th**** December 2010**

**Time: 7:10am**

The sun had risen brightly over the town of Raimon as in was still covered in its blanket of snow. The sunlight had just begun to touch to street of luxury houses, the first home to be touched the light was the Blaze's residence. Inside the wealthy home, Axel's father was already awake, fully dressed as he left for work leaving the children to slowly awake...

Upstairs in the first guest room, Xavier and already gotten out of his bed, it was spread neatly exactly the way it was before he arrived. The red head boy was trying to fix his hair in the mirror above the counter while Shawn was still asleep. Suddenly his alarm started ringing a continuing siren and Shawn fell out of his bed from the loud sound, and hit his head of the bottom frame of Xavier's bed!

''**Shawn! Are you okay?'' **Xavier said as he rushed to Shawn and helps him up, while he was holding his head in pain

''**... I'm fine, that was my fault... Ah my head'' **Shawn responded with his hands over his forehead

''**Hear... Let me take a look at it?'' **The red head replied as he gently removed Shawn's hand to see a large bruise with a 5cm cut dripping blood.

''**Come on, let me take care of it'' **Xavier said as he helped Shawn out of the room and into the bathroom

He opened the door to the large bathroom which inside had a medium sized tub, a large shower enclosure, a sink with a cabinet above, and a toilet. Xavier put Shawn down to seat on the edge of the bath tub while he went to small cabinet and opened it. He took a disinfected spray for cuts and wounds, a piece of cotton and some bandages, he went over to Shawn and kneeled down in front of him...

''**Hold still... This might sting a bit?'' **Xavier said in a gentle tone as he sprayed the disinfected liquid on the piece of cotton and slowly pressed it on the wound as Shawn hissed in pain as Xavier wiped the blood off

''**Alright, it's done. I'll just put the bandage on and you'll be fine'' **he said as he finished wiping the blood off Shawn's forehead as the cut started to heal and then put on the bandage

''**Thanks Xavier'' **Shawn said with smile thanking his friend for helping him

A few moments later the two left the bathroom, Xavier went downstairs to make his breakfast and Shawn returned to the room to get dressed... Meanwhile in the second room the three Ex Aliea Academy captains were all awake, Bryce was changing his clothes, Jordan was unpacking the rest of his stuff and Claude who was complete dressed in a red shirt and blue jeans with an orange belt was leaving the room and heading downstairs...

Five minutes later, at the second end room which had pink doors and a flowery pattern began to open. Julia slowly walked out of her room rubbing her eyes, she looked in both directions of the hallway and then walked over to Axel's bedroom door, and she began to open the door...

On the other side of the door in the room, just as the sunlight began to creep through the window shades, Axel and Mark were still asleep in each other's arms. Both boys were sweating from the intense shared body heat of one another, the first ray of light shined on Axel's face as his eyes began to twitch and slowly began to open. His surroundings were all blurry, his vision started to become to clear as the first sight in his vision was the celling.

Axel started to rise up from his bed but he couldn't? There was something putting pressure on his chest, he soon realised that his right arm was wrapped around something, he looked down as was shocked by the sight he saw... It was Mark! Mark had been sleeping in Axel's chest, Axel face had completely turned red as he soon realised that he had held Mark in arms for the whole night! He was so embarrassed, he quickly got out of Mark's arms and stepped out of the bed wiping the sweat of his forehead as Mark still slept peacefully in the bed. Just then Julia opened the door, Axel turned to his little sister slowly walk in the room still rubbing her eyes...

''**Morning Axel, did you sleep well?'' **The little girl yawned still rubbing her left eyes

''**Morning Julia, I slept... well?'' **He said with hesitation with his eyes turned back to Mark

''**Well you're awake so come on, let's go downstairs and have breakfast? We can leave Mark to sleep a little longer'' **She said cheerful tone as she took Axel's hand and led him out of his room leaving Mark to sleep

Mark was left to continue his sleep as the pair left downstairs to fill their stomach with food, as they were down the hall Bryce and Jordan came out of their room, their greeted each other and started a conversation as they continued downstairs. Axel was trying to pay attention he kept looking back down to his bedroom door, he felt so uncomfortable about that fact that he and Mark were snuggled in each other's arms all night. But it was just embarrassment that he felt, it other emotions, it was shocking, confusing but the strangest emotion he felt was... Joy? Why was he feeling joy this, was it something more he was feeling for his friend... what was it.

**(1 Hour Later)**

Mark was still in his sleep in Axel's bed, he started to turn to the right, which resulted a full ray of sunlight shining in his face. The sunshine caused the boy to slowly awaken from his sleep, Mark was sitting up in the bed rubbing his eyes. He looked around and realising that Axel wasn't in the room, he must've already woken up... Mark got up out of the bed feeling really good, he went into the hallway and walk towards the bathroom and enter the large facility. He brushed his teeth, washed and rinsed his face, and then he headed downstairs into the kitchen for breakfast. He entered the kitchen to see Axel, Julia and Xavier, the red head was sitting on the counter with a cup of coffee and the local Inazuma town news, while Julia was colouring a picture and Axel was making his breakfast...

''**Morning you guys! So... What's for breakfast?'' **Mark said in his usual upbeat tone with a smile

Axel's eyes widen upon hearing Mark's voice, he tensed for a few seconds then turned back and greeted his friends with a faint smile. Julia and Xavier greeted Mark as he took a seat next the little girl on the counter...

''**Hey, where's Shawn and the others?'' **Mark said looking around to see that the others weren't in the kitchen

''**Oh, Shawn's watching TV in the living room, Jordan doing his holiday assignment and Bryce and Claude went out to drop off our gifts for our old aliea team mates.'' **Xavier said explaining what the others were doing

Just then Axel placed a tray of food in front of Mark, on the tray was a bowl of boiled rice, a small plate of Japanese styled fried eggs, grilled fish and a glass of orange juice. Mark's eyes sparkled with stars and he was drooling at the sight of his breakfast, in mere seconds Mark began to demolish his tray of food, bits of food were flying everywhere!

''**No need to rush? It's not going anywhere Mark'' **the red hair boy said as used his newspaper to cover his cup from the flying food bits

Axel smiled at Mark's usual eating habits, while his little sister laughed at him. Mark as usual was completely oblivious to why everyone was laughing...

**(An hour later)**

As the day progressed further on the gang was getting ready for the recently annual Inazuma winter festival, a special event that began last year, it's usually held on the frosty mountains on the outskirts of the city. It consist of snowboarding/skiing competition, a snow building contest, a hike around the icy mountain, a general festival with food, drink and prizes, and finally concluding with a massive fireworks display. Mark and the others were going to see the rest of their friends from the Raimon 11 and the Inazuma Japan team, it would be the first time since they all completely together since their graduation at Raimon Jr. High. Mark, Axel and the others were dressed in warm winter clothing for the festival and soon after they headed out to the mountain region... The group had got on a bus that would them all the way to the frosty mountains, everyone was sitting together in one section of the bus, Axel was next to Julia, Xavier with Shawn, Bryce and Claude, and Jordan next to Mark...

**Time: 13:50pm**

**Location: Frosty Mountain base (**Festival Grounds**)**

The bus had arrived at the winter festival site at the bottom of the frozen and snowy mountain, the snow and once just started falling over the area. All the people including Mark and the others that were on the bus had exited the vehicle and entered the festival area. Julia looked around with festival with wonder and excitement at all attractions, decorations and people that were gathered at this spot. Everyone else was also amazed by the sight of the festival, everyone had been working hard for the last two weeks to prepare this event for people of Inazuma. Just then Julia saw something interesting and dashed down to one of the festival booths with Axel and the others running after her, she finally stopped at the booth for the annual mountain hike, it was a simple booth with a signup sheet, some climbing equipment and some photos of the mountain top, some of the areas of the mountain, and a picture of blue exotic flower. When Julia saw the image of the flower her eyes widen with joy, she started pulling on her brother's arm...

''**Oh Axel can we go on the hike please, it's really important...'' **Julia pleaded with her older brother, he smiled gently at her

''**Julia, I'm sorry but you can't go on the hike... you have to be at least 14 years of age and besides it's too dangerous for you.'' **Axel said in a calm yet stern tone

''**But big brother it's really important! I need to get something that's only on this hike...'' **she said with sadness in her voice

''**I'm sorry Julia but the answer is no... What is it that you wanted to get on this hike?'' **he said asking his sister what she wanted on this hike

She pointed to the picture of the blue flower, Axel took a closer look at the image and his eyes widen at the picture, he recognized the picture of the plant. The siblings looked at each other with slight sadness, Mark, Xavier and the others looked at them with confusion. Shawn looked at the picture and he saw that the flower was familiar to him...

''**That's a sapphire lily... its rare flower that only grows in cold and high environments like frosty mountain and other cold areas in Japan. In sunlight it shines like a sapphire hence the name'' **Shawn said explaining to the others what kind of plant it was

''**Before I was born my mommy used collect a sapphire lily in the mountains back in Kirkwood... she said that they bring good luck to person who picks them and their families...'' **Julia said explaining why she wanted the flower, Axel began to speak

''**The last one she picked lasted three years, it completely wilted on the day... Our mother died'' **the spiky haired boy said with complete depression in his voice

Everyone was silence after hearing Axel's last words, this flower was really special to the blaze's siblings, and it reminded them of their mother. Mark looked at Julia then he smiled, he walked over to the siblings and kneeled down to Julia's level...

''**Don't worry Julia, I'll go and get the lily for you. You can count of me!'' **Mark said in his usual upbeat tone, with everyone shocked by his statement

''**Really! You'll get the lily for me, oh thank you Mark!'' **Julia said with joy in voice while Axel simply smiled at his friend's remark, just then Shawn walked up to Mark

''**I'll help too, I know a lot about the plant, and I've hiked around mountain areas like these'' **Shawn said offering his assistance to Mark, Julia simply smiled at the pair

''**Oh thank you so much, it's really special to us if you get the lily so thank you'' **Julia said to the boys with pure happiness in her voice

''**Mark... Shawn... Thank you, those flower meant a lot to our mother. This way, I can keep an eye on Julia, we really appreciate'' **Axel said thanking his friends for their offer, they smiled at him

**Time: 15:00pm**

**Location: Upper region of Frosty Mountain**

Later on in the middle of the mountain where the hiking group was climbing up the mountain, Mark and Shawn in the proper climbing gear on their mission to find the sapphire lily. The flowers would most likely grow near the peak of frosty mountain, once they found it Shawn would root up and pot the plant to preserve it for Julia. Once the group reached the destination, Shawn and Mark separated from the group and went to search to for the lily...

''**According to the map will find the sapphire lilies near the peak, they grow in a small patch near the top'' **Shawn said explaining to Mark

''**Well then we better get climbing, once we find the flower we get back to the festival, so let's go!'' **Mark said with enthusiasm ready for their mission

''**Alright let's head to peak and get the flower'' **Shawn agreeing with friend enthusiasm as they headed for frosty mountain peak

The pair continued up the snowy path the pinnacle of this mountain structure, they carefully trailed on the icy ground beneath them... unknown to Mark and Shawn the clouds above were changing and shifting as the snow was falling heavily and wind began pick up speed. A blizzard was coming, being at the top of a mountain during a blizzard would be extremely dangerous and didn't even know the danger they were in...

Meanwhile back at the base of the mountain were the festival was under way with the shops and events opening, Axel and the others were enjoying themselves. Claude and Xavier were racing down a steep hill on their snowboards while a large group of girls were watching them race. Bryce was sitting on a bench with cup of coffee still reading the same book, Jordan was trying out the games at the festival. Axel was building a snowman with Julia...

''**How does the snowman look now, big brother?'' **Julia asked her older brother how their snowman looked

''**It's looking really great Julia, we just some eyes and some arms then were finished'' **Axel said to his little sister with joy in his eyes

''**Do you think that Mark and Shawn are alright?'' **the little girl asked Axel as looked at the mountain top

''**Don't worry... Mark and Shawn are both the strongest and bravest people I know, they'll be fine'' **Axel said relaxing his sister not to worry about the pair

Julia smiled at her brother and continued to work on their snowman, Axel looked at the mountain top in deep thought, and the incident he awoke to in the morning was still racing through his mind. When Mark offered to retrieve the sapphire lily he felt that his friendship with Mark so strong he was willing to risk his safety to get a flower that his mother used to pick. He had the same warm feeling then when he woke up to find Mark wrapped around him in his arms, he still didn't know what exactly he was feeling inside himself towards his friend. But it began to become clearer to him, he felt deep feelings for Mark, what was it?

**(Half an Hour later...)**

**Location: Frosty Mountain Peak area**

The snowstorm had already begun at the upper area of the mountain, the blizzard had blinded the area in snow and wind. The hike was making their way back down the mountain, unknown that Mark and Shawn weren't with them. Near the mountain peak Shawn and Mark was still walking to location of the sapphire lilies, the boys were wearing snow goggles with headlights not to lose their path. Mark was right behind Shawn holding his shoulders to keep himself warm, while Shawn was trying to look at the map...

''**Mark, we should find somewhere to get out of the storm before it gets really more violent'' **Shawn telling his friend that they should find safety

''**But what about the flower, we have to get for Julia? This blizzard could wipe it out...''** Mark said before his sentence was cut off by his uncontrollable coughing as he fell on his knees from the cold

''**Mark! We need to get you out of the blizzard, I'm used to this weather, and you're not. Come on, let's find somewhere out of this weather'' **Shawn said as he helped Mark on his feet, put Mark's arm around his neck as they walked on to find somewhere warm

They pair continued to walk through the blizzard as it continued to get worse, after a few minutes Shawn noticed what looked like a small cave and the boys headed towards it. They entered the hollow structure for shelter out of the snowy weather, Shawn and Mark were inside the hollow slightly warm cave as the ice colour haired boy placed Mark down gentle on the ground and sat next down to him...

''**Well rest hear until the blizzard slows down, once wear warm will go back out and look for the flower'' **Shawn said slightly out of breathe rubbing his hands together

''**Yeah... Okay, we wait for... for the storm to slow down...'' **Mark was trying say while he was coughing, just then he felt something warm wrap around his neck, it was Shawn's scarf

''**Shawn, wait this is you're... I can't'' **Mark was trying to plead but Shawn stopped him

''**It's alright Mark, you need it more than I do right now, don't worry. Just keep warm'' **Shawn said with a faint smile ensuring his friend to stay warm

The friends stayed warm inside the cave as the blizzard outside intensified with rage, the winds got more faster and snow was falling more rapidly. Unknown to the boys deeper in the cave was the prize they were looking for... the last sapphire lilies of the season! Four deep blue flowers with a shining glow growing in on a small grassy patch with hole of light above with snow slightly falling in the opening...

**End of Chapter 3**

**Hi everyone, hope you enjoyed the chapter, longest one so far, chapter 4 should be up by next weekend. What will gonna happen? Will Mark and Shawn be lost in the blizzard or will they be found in time? Please leave a review of the chapter after reading, don't mind any healthy criticism from all you readers!**

**More romantic chapters between Mark and Axel by Chapter 5 or 6, my illustrations once I learn how to properly draw the characters should be up in a few weeks not sure for now**

**Bye for Now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Trouble at the Winter Festival Pt.2**

**Time: 15:50pm**

**Location: Frosty Mountain Peak area**

The blizzard now violent had completely covered the entire upper region of the mountain, nothing but white could be seen in this snowstorm... within the blizzard was a small cave where Mark and Shawn had taken refuge from the storm, the boys were shivering from cold atmosphere trying to gather what little warmth they had. Shawn was used to cold weather as he was slightly resting, Mark on the other hand was trembling from the cold. His face was pale, his skin was ice cold, and he continued to cough with pain...

''**I'm so cold... my head really hurts.'' **Mark said to himself with sadness and the pain from the cold was unbearable

''**Don't worry... the others will come for us'' **Shawn said placing his hand on Mark's shoulder with a faint smile

''**Yeah, your right they'll come, all we have to do is stay warm'' **the goalkeeper said with his usual smile, then suddenly sneezed while Shawn smile

''**Huh? What's that smell... some kind of herb'' **Shawn said as a scent from deeper within the cave

''**What is it, what can you smell?'' **Mark asked his friend what he smelt

''**Come on whatever it is, it's down there in. It might be warmer deeper we go'' **Shawn said as helped Mark up and they walked further into the cave

A few moments later after walking Mark and Shawn came the end of the cave and came to a sight that made the pair smile and laugh with joy. It was the sapphire lilies! They found the last season of lilies, it was the flowers that were producing that sweet herb scent that lure them towards them.

''**We found them... Yes, we found the flowers!'' **Mark shouted with joy that they found the flowers within the damp cave

''**At least something good came out of this situation... Now we can root two lilies? One for Julia, and one for Axel'' **Shawn said with his usual tone

''**Alright let's root up the flowers and pack them up safely'' **Mark said with a smile, as he and Shawn began to harvest two of the five lilies

Shawn took the bag pack off his back and opened to take out some gardening tools and two special glass container. With precession and accuracy Shawn removed two sapphire lilies from the ground with the roots enacted. Mark opened the canisters while put the plants inside their separate jars, he put some extra soil in the jar to the plants more comfortable. Then Mark placed one canister in his bag pack and the other in Shawn's and closed them back up...

''**Good... Now we just wait for the blizzard to pass then make our way back down to the path'' **Shawn said in his usual tone

''**Okay we just wait... At least the flowers are safe now?'' **Mark said in a quiet tone as he looked back to cave entrance and smiled gently

''**Now we just wait... Don't worry Axel? Will get the flowers to you and Julia... I promise'' **Mark said in his mind as clenched a fist in his right hand looking into space, suddenly he felt this warm sensation in his chest. This deep feeling he had whenever he thought deeply about his friend... it was a nice warm feeling he had in his heart

''**What's that?'' **Shawn said as a sudden rumbling occurred in the cave, he turned to see the snow fall from opening above the flowers came down more violently

''**Something's coming!'' **Mark said when out of nowhere the opening broke even bigger as snow came bursting in! It was an avalanche

Mark and Shawn ran back to the cave entrance being chased by the landslide of snow and ice along with collapsing rock on the cave celling. Just then Shawn tripped over a rock and fell to the ground, Mark stopped in his tracks and ran back to Shawn's side, and Mark made a stance and gathered energy in his right hand as the landslide was heading towards them...

''**God Hand!'' **he goalkeeper shouted a giant right hand of energy appeared connected to his right hand by bolts of energy.

It was he signature move as he attempted to try and stop the landslide, the God hand blocked the centre of the snow while the rest of it surrounded them. Mark was breathing heavily and went to his knees as he stopped the landslide from harming Shawn, however more rumbling came as celling above them as some boulders and snow fell from above! A medium sized rock hit Mark directly on his forehead as he collapsed to ground, Shawn quickly covered Mark as the snow and rock on top of them bury them alive!

* * *

**(1 hour later...)**

**Time: 16:50pm**

**Location: Festival Grounds**

The blizzard had just begun to arrive at the mountain base, as the wind intensified and snowfall was heavier. The shops owners closed up their tents and everyone headed to the larger enclosure. Axel, Julia, Xavier and the others were in the shelter from the blizzard, certain members from the Raimon 11 and the Inazuma Japan had arrived at the shelter including: Darren **(Tachimukai)**, Raimon's second goalkeeper and Mark's apprentice, Erik **(Ichinose), **the midfield magician of Raimon and Unicorn, Silvia **(Aki) **Raimon's first manager and Mark's long time friend, Bobby **(Domon) **the long time friend or Erik and Silvia, Jude **(Kidou) **the former Royal, Raimon and Inazuma Japan Playmaker and soccer genius, Celia **(Haruna) **the team's second manager and Jude's sister, Hurley **(Tsunami) **the team's easy going defender and world class surfer, and Austin **(Toramaru) **the forward for the Inazuma Japan and Axel's fan...

''**I'm worried about Mark and Shawn, there out there somewhere lost in that blizzard'' **Celia said holding her hands together concerned for her friends

''**Don't worry Celia? You know Mark isn't the one to let a blizzard stop and Shawn's used to the weather, they'll be alright'' **Silvia said in a gentle tone confident that Mark and Shawn were safe

''**This is my fault... I shouldn't have let go, I hope there alright...'' **Axel said feeling completely guilty about letting his friends go on the hike for him and Julia

''**I'm sure there fine, once the storm passes we can go and look for them'' **Jude said looking out the window of the shelter as blizzard wind swept up

''**We have nothing to worry about, wherever they are there probably out of the storm...'' **Xavier said in a humbly tone

Everyone was concerned for Mark ad Shawn's well being as the blizzard continued raging on, the temperature got colder, the snow intensified and the winds were ripping into the air. Axel was so worried about Mark and Shawn, especially Mark, he was still feeling slightly weird about waking up to find Mark in his arms, Axel saw Mark as friend, and a brother to him but he still had that warm sensation in his chest every time he thought about it. Still everyone's feelings were focused on Mark and Shawn's safety as the blizzard had completely covered the whole region...

* * *

**Later On**

**Time: 18:15pm**

**Location: Frosty Mountain Peak area**

After almost two hours the blizzard had slow down, like the calm after the storm, it was simply snow falling over the area in replace of the blizzard. The small cave that Shawn and Mark took shelter in was completely covered in snow and rock, the temperature was much colder than earlier. Inside the destroyed structure the two boys were buried under six feet of snow and few boulders, they were in a small opening as Shawn began to awaken, and he felt dizzy and disoriented from the impact of the avalanche. Mark was under Shawn still unconscious, a large bruise on his head from the boulder that hit with a small pool of blood under him from his bruise. Shawn realised that Mark was hurt and slowly lifted his head and placed it gently on his chest, trying to wake him up...

''**Mark, M... Mark! Wake up, come on Ple... please wake up?'' **Shawn said in a stammering and nervous tone worried for his friend injury as the blood kept slowly leaking

**(Shawn's Thoughts)**

_**I have to find a way to get us outta of here, Mark needs medical help or he'll...**_

_**No... He is not gonna die! I gonna find a way to get us free, somehow?**_

_**I need to find a way to dig up to the top... and make sure Mark is safe...**_

Shawn took off his jacket and folded it, and placed it under Mark's head, he looked in the pit they were trapped in and found their bags. He took some cloth and wet it with the snow was surrounded in and began to wipe off Mark's wound, he then took a small shovel that they used to sample the sapphire lilies and started to dig into the snow above them. He began making a small tunnel so he could carry himself and Mark out of the collapsed cave while Mark laid beside him in a deep sleep. Ice and pebbles were falling on Shawn's face as stabbing his shovel into the snowy celling above them, their snowy prison was also started to melt which was making it easier for Shawn to make a tunnel...

Meanwhile at the base of the mountain a search team was being gathered to go and look for Mark and Shawn, now that the blizzard had ceased it was safe for them to return to the peak and find them. The team consisted of two mountain guides, Axel, Xavier, Hurley, Jude, Claude and Bryce, the others were staying at the festival while the team set off the rescue the boys...

''**You guys please be careful, and Please bring Mark and Shawn back safety'' **Silvia said to the group as they prepared to leave

''**Be extra careful Jude, it can be really dangerous out there'' **Celia said as fixed her brother's clothing and hugged him

''**Don't worry Celia will be fine and Silvia... Will find Mark and Shawn, you can count on it'' **He said looking at Silvia while he placed his hand of Celia shoulder

''**We have complete faith you in you guys, you get the get the job done and bring them back'' **Hurley said his usual calm and upbeat tone raising his thumb to them

''**Good Luck Axel! I know you'll find Mark and Shawn, I'm sure there safe up there'' **Austin said looking at Axel with a smile of confidence

''**Thanks Austin...'' **Axel said in usual tone, he was still worried about that they were hurt back he was determined to find them, just then Julia tugged on Axel jacket to get his attention

''**Please be safe big brother and bring Mark and Shawn'' **Julia said with puppy eyes with Axel looking at her with a smile, he then got down to on his knee and put his hand on her left cheek

''**Don't worry Julia, I'll be safe... And I'll bring back Shawn and Mark, I'll see you soon'' **Axel said with a smile telling with sister not to worry

Minutes later the rescue group headed up the path en route to the mountain peak region in find and rescue Mark and Shawn. Axel was more than determined to find Mark and Shawn, a number of thoughts were running through his mind, most of them were involving Mark, he was worried about him, that warm sensation was becoming more and more intense when he thought deeper about his friend. He figured once he found Mark he could find the answer to these feelings, so he put the feelings and thoughts to back of his head and focused on their mission...

**(Meanwhile with Shawn and Mark)**

**Time: 18:45pm**

**Location: Frosty Mountain Peak region**

Shawn had more progress with his tunnel using the small shovel and even his hands he had dug halfway through the 6ft of snow, his hands were bruised with blisters and frostbites. His jumper sleeves, hair and face was wet with melted snow, he was shivering from the cold air and the damp clothing. Shawn was completely exhausted from digging an exit while checking on Mark every five to ten minutes, his eyes were weary and dilated his was breathing heavily tiring not to stay fall asleep. Mark lay on pit floor completely still, he was still unconscious, his head was still gently resting on Shawn's jackets, their bags next him and the bleeding had stopped...

**(Shawn's Thoughts)**

''Come on... I'm almost there, just a little more..._**'' I said to myself as I continued to make my tunnel, I felt so tired and weak but I couldn't give up, Mark was depending on me.**_

_**I need to get him outta of this pit and fast... I won't let him die, Mark has changed the way I feel about soccer and changed the lives of everyone he's met.**_

_**I will get us out of here, I will not give up, until my last breath I will never give up! Because that's what Mark would do no matter how many times you knock him down he kept getting back up stronger than ever, so neither will.**_

Shawn was determined than before, he smashing and digging into the icy wall above him, breaking through the snow, breaking through the ice and rock. His strikes and blows were making the path wider and further until... BOOM! Shawn broke through and rose halfway to the surface, he was completely out of breath, he felt the light gentle snow falling on him as he looked around to a slightly familiar area drowned in snow, and nothing looked familiar to him. Just then he quickly crawled back down his icy tunnel into the pit and gently picked up Mark and their bags and began to drag him up to the surface.

''**its okay Mark we made it... were outta of their'' **Shawn said to an unconscious Mark while slightly smiled still breathless

''**Now... we just have to wait, someone will find us... I'm sure of it'' **Shawn said as he placed Mark on his legs and keeping him as warm as possible while they waited for help

Shawn sat on the snowy ground next the tunnel hole he dug as the snow fell quietly with Mark resting on him as they waited for help unknowing that their rescue team was on the way. They just waited...

Meanwhile the rescue had arrived at the starting point were the hiking group arrived, the guides marked their arrival point then got out some equipment: some shovels, a packet of smoke flare, a radar, two pairs of satellites radios. There were two paths that they had to search to find Mark and Shawn, so the group has to split into two groups to find the boys. Group 1 was consisting of the 1st guide, Axel, Xavier and Jude, and Group 2 was the 2nd guide, Bryce, Claude and Hurley. The first guide took at large map of the mountain area that marked points on it...

''**Alright your friends should be in one of these areas, my group will take the east path and search for them, and group 2 will take the west path and search there'' **the guide of group 1 explained to everyone

''**Okay well what are we waiting for? Let's go and find them!'' **Hurley shouted raising his fist with a determined expression

''**Yeah, now that the blizzard has stopped it'll be easier to find them, I just hope there alright'' **Jude said with his arms folded in his usual tone, Jude's last words made an awkward silence

''**Mark and Shawn are fine, I know they are, and I know there out there waiting for us... I'll find them'' **Axel breaking the silence as he picked up his bag and began walking down the east path

Everyone looked at each other and their expressions changed, the groups gathered there things and went down their separate paths. Axel was completely fixated on finding Mark and Shawn as he continued walking down the path with Jude, Xavier and the guide a few feet back from him. Xavier and Jude were wondering why Axel was more extremely determined to find Mark and Shawn compared to them.

''**Is Axel okay? He seems really determined about finding Mark and Shawn'' **Xavier slightly whispered to Jude not letting Axel hear them

''**I believe he feels guilty due to the fact that their got trapped in the blizzard looking for the flowers'' **Jude said in response to Xavier question

''**Yeah I guess, after all they came up here to get lilies for him and his sister, he feels responsible for their safety'' **Xavier said understanding Axel's guilt

''**Also... He doesn't really see Mark as his friend... Axel sees Mark as his brother, his comrade in soccer, their bond of friendship is just as strong as his bond with Julia... And their bond will keep growing stronger and stronger'' **Jude said stating to Xavier the bond between Mark and Axel

''**I understand their bond of friendship is so strong and so close, there practically are brothers'' **Xavier said in a quiet humble tone understanding the bond between his friends

''**That's why Axel is so determined to find Mark, he cares for Mark so much, he feels so much respect and compassion for him'' **Jude said in his usual tone

''**I know how he feels... The way Mark always inspires me, he quite a remarkable guy and there's no one like him... I really hope will can be them'' **Xavier said as slightly smile hoping that they find Mark and Shawn

The group continued walking down the eastern snowy path with Axel leading them, fortunate for them they were heading in Mark and Shawn's direction. They continued walking down the path for a few more minutes until they came into a small clearing. It had two new paths, the group had to split up again to find the boys, Xavier and Axel took the left path of the clearing while Jude and the guide took the right path...

**(Axel's POV)**

_**I know I'll find you Mark, I'm coming to find you, no matter what it takes my friend**_

_**... That sensation... It's even more warming than before? My heart is beating really fast... Why?**_

_**Why am I feeling this every time I think about Mark...?**_

''**Hey... Axel?'' **Xavier said trying to get my attention as I snapped out of my trance and looked at him

''**Yeah... What's wrong, what is it'' **I said asking him what the problem was, he pointed me to the clearing of our path

''**Once we get that clearing hopefully will find Mark and Shawn out there'' **he said to me as rushed to the clearing opening hoping to find them

_**We made it to the clearing and enter to a scene completely covered in snow 6ft higher than the ground we were walking on before. There must have been an avalanche here... oh no, Mark! I started running into the opening trying to look for them I shouted for Mark and Shawn...**_

''**Mark! Shawn! Where are you guys!'' **I kept shouting their names into nothing hoping for a response while Xavier was catching up to me

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

**Time: 19:15pm**

**(Shawn's POV)**

_**It had been a while since we got out of that avalanche pit, the wind a picked up speed **_

_**...and it had gotten much colder, I couldn't feel my body it was so numb... **_

_**I really wanted to sleep but I had to make sure Mark was warm enough to survive until help arrived for us. **_

_**Mark was still unconscious and his breathing was becoming weaker, if help doesn't come soon...**_

''**Wait... I can hear something...'' **I said to myself as a faint sound was coming in the distance, it was coming closer

''**Mar... Shawn... Wher... you gu...ys!'' **a faint voice said in the wind, someone was calling our names, someone was here

''**Where here! Someone where right here!'' **I shouted as loud as I could, I continued shout until the voice began more loudly and clearer

**(Axel's POV)**

''**That voice... It's Shawn's?'' **I said to myself and began running in the direction of his voice as he continued to call at me

''**Shawn! It's me where are you, tell me!'' **I shouted and kept on shouting until I saw a figure in the snow and rushed to it and then... hope

_**It was Shawn and... Mark! He was laying on Shawn, he looked like he was asleep... No, he looked hurt?**_

_**I rushed to him and got on my knees and put my hands on Mark... His skin was so cold... Like ice**_

''**He was hit in the head by a rock and it knocked him out! We were trapped under the avalanche so... I had to climb us out of there...'' **He was explaining to me as I took my scarf, gloves put them on Mark to keep as warm as possible, I took him off Shawn's lap and held him in my arms, still on my knees

''**Mark...'' **I said simply as looked at Mark, my eyes were completely fixated on him, I saw his bruise and stroked it, then I looked at Shawn, he was shivering, his jacket and scarf was wrapped around Mark,

''**You're freezing... You gave Mark your jacket so he could keep warm'' **I said looking at Shawn, who just smiled slightly while holding himself from the cold, just then Xavier came up behind me

''**Axel, here there you are! Shawn, Mark!'' **Xavier said as he quickly rushed to Shawn and helped him up, we looked at each other then I looked down at Mark in my arms and I faintly smiled, I was so relieved that he was alright

**A few minutes later we were walking back down the path to meet back with Jude and the guide and then eventually with Hurley and the others. I was carrying Mark on my back, his arms wrapped my neck, his face was buried in my neck, and Shawn's arm was around Xavier neck as he helped him on the path back. It was really close, if we didn't find them in time... they both would've died in that storm, but they didn't and I was so glad...**

Once both groups had met up again, they made their way back to the festival grounds, everyone was happy to see that Mark and Shawn were alive and safe. They took the boys to the medical area at the festival to give the overlook to see if there was any permanent damage. Unknown to everyone just by the entrance of the festival, in hiding the same hooded figure had been watching all the commotion and smiled...

''**Very soon... Young Axel Blaze will be released from his human prison... and now I have discovered three more lost heirs to along with the boy?'' **he said in a dark and sinister tone

Suddenly in the blink of an eye, the figure vanished into thin air as the snow gentle kept on falling from the sky...

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

**Hey everyone, it's been a while since my chapter, sorry it took so long... longest chapter so far! Anyway hope you all like this chapter, working on the 5****th**** chapter already that should definitely be up next week hopefully. Please leave a review if you have any requests or suggestions for this story or anything else.**

**Bye for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: I feel that Warm Sensation as well... What does it mean**

**Time: 21:30pm**

**Location: Blaze's Residence**

After Axel and the others found Mark and Shawn, they were taken to the medical centre and then soon after the mountain doctor said the 'OK' they Axel and the others took them back to Axel's home. Mark and Shawn were both resting in their rooms, Shawn had a bandage on his cheek and wrapped around his hands. Mark was still asleep in Axel's room, he had bandages wrapped around his forehead instead of his headband, and his left hand was a cask.

Axel had already put Julia to bed, his father was working overtime until tomorrow morning and Xavier, Jordan and the others were just relaxing in the living room. Bryce and Jordan were writing up some work, Claude was lying on the sofa zooming through channels with the remote in hand. Xavier was standing in the doorway still worried about Mark and Shawn, just then Axel came down the stairs after his sister went to bed, he had a depressed look on his face...

''**Hey... Are you okay Axel?'' **Xavier said placing his hand on Axel's shoulder, he gently took Xavier's hand off his shoulder

''**Don't worry... I'm fine, I put Julia to sleep and checked on Mark and Shawn, their okay'' **he said silently as he walked into the kitchen, with Xavier and the others looking at him as he walked away

''**You guys are worrying about nothing... Mark and Shawn are gonna be fine'' **Claude said assuring the others not to worry

''**It's not them that I'm worried about...'' **Xavier said in a cryptic way, as the others looked at him in confusion

* * *

Another hour or so later, everyone was watching TV minus Axel, Mark and Shawn were still resting and Julia was deep asleep and Axel was simply sitting by his bedroom door, he looked really nervous. All these thoughts that been running through his head as he began to come to a conclusion...

**(Axel's Thoughts)**

_**I'm so glad that Mark is safe... But he and Shawn could have died in that blizzard because of me?**_

_**When I saw him unconscious, all these awful ideas kept running through my head...**_

_**That warm feeling in my chest wasn't warm any more...**_

_**It had become a burning sensation, my chest was sweating, and I couldn't breathe**_

_**What was it? What is it about Mark that's making me feel like this! **_

Axel's mind was in pieces, he was completely confused about these feelings for Mark, and then suddenly Axel heard a faint voice coming from his room. The young teen got up on his feet and gentle opened the door and entered the room, it was completely dark, the only source of light was the night sky coming from the window. Axel saw Mark moving around in his bed, mumbling faintly, Axel was standing right by Mark's side, he kneeled down and took his hand, and he stroked it slightly...

* * *

**(Mark's POV)**

_**Everything was in complete darkness...**_

_**Everything was aching me, my body felt so heavy... and cold**_

_**Where was I? My eyes were started to open, everything was blurry...**_

_**My eyes began to open, I felt dizzy, and my head was felt like someone had kicked a whole bunch of soccer balls at me. I could feel someone over me, someone was holding my hand, and they kept on stroking it.**_

_**It felt really nice, I could hear whoever it was speaking...**_

**''Please... Please wake up Mark, I want you to be okay... Mark'' **the person was saying as they kept on stroking my hand, he sounded so familiar... It was Axel

**My eyes were half open when I saw Axel's face, my eyes widen slightly at the sight I saw... Axel's face was dripping sweat, his eyes were watering with tears and he was... blushing. My heart suddenly began to beat faster at the sight of this, I could sweat coming from my body... It was that, that warm sensation again! **

**I hadn't felt this feeling in a two months now, the last time I felt it was... That time I was walking by the riverbank...**

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_**It was a hot autumn evening, with the sun shining over the city, I was getting in the some last minute practising with my tire, I felt I got good training when I was alone. I was just about to finish when I heard something from a distance...**  
_

_**"Huh?... What's that?'' **I said to myself wondering what that noise was, I stopped my training and decided to see what it was  
_

_**I went down the steps to the river to see where that noise was coming from, as I got closer to it, it sounded like a person talking. I couldn't make it out, so went closer to see who it was... Who and what I saw made my face light up bright red!**_

_**"Um... Axel? Is... Is that you?'' **I said seeing Axel lying on the ground by the river, he was shirtless, using his shirt as a pillow as his body was bathed in sunlight _

_**"Oh... Hey Mark, I thought you'd been near here... Practising with your tire again?'' **he said greeting me with a smile as sat up from his spot  
_

_**"Yeah, I just about finish when I heard you down here by the river... What are you doing here anyway Axel?'' **I asked him curious why he was here  
_

_**"Well I was just here to do some thinking really... I felt so relaxed here I just used my shirt as a pillow and just dozed off'' **he said explaining why he was here relaxing  
_

_**"Oh, that sounds like a great thing to do here, I like to do my thinking here by the riverbank as well'' **I said rubbing the back of my head smiling at him  
_

_**"Here... You wanna sit here with me for a while before we go home'' **Axel asked me patting the ground next to him, I blushed faintly and slowly walked over to him and sat next to him on the ground  
_

_**I felt weird all of sudden, when I next to Axel, but I didn't know why... I've usually sat next to him before and I always felt normal, why is this time different. There was complete silence, Axel went back to lying down on the ground as he looked up into the sky, I don't why but I kept looking at Axel's chest...**  
_

_**"Is something wrong Mark? You keep looking at me... Is there something you wanna ask me?'' **he said with a faint smile looking directly at me, which made me feel even more nervous_

_**"Um... Well, I don't..'' **I said trying make out my words, but I couldn't say it, I started to feeling sweat running down my body  
_

_**"Are you okay Mark? You're really sweating, what's wrong''** he asked with slight concern, sitting back up again and wiping some of the sweat off my face_

_**I didn't know why I was suddenly 'tongue tied' and why I was suddenly sweating... Axel was really close to me which made me sweat even more. Suddenly I felt a pair of hands go up my shirt, Axel's hand were going up my shirt reaching my shoulders!**_

_**"What... What are you doing Axel!'' **I said shocked by his actions as he began to pull my shirt up to my neck and over my head pulling it off me showing my chest_

_**"You've been practising for a while and it's really hot out here, and it looked like you were really sweating... So I thought you let your body breathe" **he said smiling as used my shirt to wipe the rest of the sweat of me which made me blush  
_

_**"Oh... Thanks a lot Axel... I guess I'm just really exhausted from my training and practising with the team and everything else'' **I said taking a breath of relief crashing on the ground with my arms folding behind my head looking into the orange sky_

_**"Yeah it's been a really busy since the FFI and graduating from Raimon Jr high... I've been studying and practising even harder since we started high school'' **he said adding on to what I said a few seconds ago, agreeing that things have become more busy since we won the FFI  
_

_**"It just means that we have to get ready for the next FFI tournament and win it again!'' **I said with a smile clenching my fist being hopeful for the next FFI  
_

_**"Yeah your right Mark, it just give this time to get even more stronger and keep playing soccer'' **Axel said smiling as he once again laid back down onto the ground exactly next to me  
_

_**Me and Axel continued our conversation as we laid by the river both of us shirtless, I noticed that he was sweating slightly and I started to sweat again. Just then realised that our skin was touching as we were so close together, I could Axel's flesh against mine, I could feel the heat of our bodies. **__**Axel's voice began to slowly fade out as I was completely focused on his chest again, I didn't why but I could stop looking at it...**_

_** I nervously moved closer to him taking my time, just then we looked at each other, our eyes were focused on each other. Axel smiled at him and I smiled back, we were inches away from each other, my eyes started started to become weak and my breathing became heavy. Axel's eyes began to go wearily as well, and I was shocked as what saw next, Axel had a light pink blush on his face which made me blush even more.**_

_**We got as close as possible and this warm sensation inside of me got hotter and hotter when we got closer... **__**Suddenly a bunch of birds flew out of the tree nearby which made us jump out of our trance, it really made us really jumpy... Just then I started laughing for some reason, Axel looked slightly confused and then he started laughing as well. **_

_**(Normal POV)**_

_The pair of friends continued laughing as that intense moment passed, as the sun began to set on the autumn's evening. After that hot evening, Mark continued too feel that warm sensation every time he was completely alone with Axel hoping that they would that moment again. After a couple weeks Mark became so occupied with high school and soccer that he had completely forgotten about that day, so when he was alone with Axel or when he saw him shirtless he didn't have that warm sensation any more. However Mark was completely unaware that Axel had the same warm sensation as well during certain times when he was alone with him..._

**End of Flashback...**

* * *

**(Mark's POV)**

_**My eyes were complete wide open as I looked in wonder and confusion at Axel, as he was now crying, and now he holding my hand, I was really wondering why he was crying, what was wrong... Just then Axel began to say something, he still didn't know I was awake...**_

**"I'm so sorry Mark... It's my fault... It's my fault... Please, be okay'' **he said sobbing as his head was now buried in my hand, I could feel his tears pouring onto my hand

_**I felt so awful, I didn't know why he was crying... Was it because I got injured, was Axel blaming himself! **_

* * *

**(Axel's POV)**

**_I just wanted Mark to wake up, it was my fault, he and Shawn were hurt because of me, because they went looking for those flowers, they got lost in that blizzard, they nearly died out there. All I wanted was for him to wake up so I could apologised to him..._**

**_"Please... Don't cry...''_ **my eyes widen when I heard a voice, that was practically close to me, I slowly got up and looked to see... Mark wide awake

_**He started to stroke my face and then started to wipe my tears, he started to cry as well as he slowly sat up on the bed...**_

**"It's gonna be okay Axel... Please, stop crying... It wasn't you're fault''** as tears began to run down his face as he kept stroking my face

**"Oh Mark... I'm so... So sorry... It was my fault'' **I said as I slowly got on the bed next to him, with my hand on his shoulder

_**That sensation was burning me now, my chest felt like it was on fire, my heart was beat so fast I felt like I was gonna pass out... I needed to know what it was? Why was it when I thought about Mark deeply or when I was alone with him did this sensation occur, I had to tell him how I felt right now!**_

**"Mark... There's something I... I have to tell you'' **I said as the sensation kept on burning through my chest, causing me to rapidly sweat

**"Axel?...'' **he said with a confused look in his eyes as I suddenly noticed he was sweating as well, I could see his breathing was increasing, and that... was blushing a light pink tone

**"... You... You feel it too don't you?'' **I said asking him as I realising he was showing the same body symptoms as me

**"What? What did you say...'' **he asked me as his eyes slightly widen by my words as if he knew what i was saying, I quickly sat up on the bed as Mark slowly rose up on his back

**"... When it's just you and me, when were completely alone... Does your chest suddenly get warm...'' **I said slowly as Mark slowly began to tremble slightly as his eyes widen even more

**"Does your heart begin to beat rapidly and... Do you start to sweat a lot...'' **I continued as Mark was deeply listening to my words

**"Then does that feeling... That...'' **I was trying to say when Mark spoke

**"That warm sensation in your chest... Begin to get hotter and hotter... Like its burning through your chest like a fire'' **he said finishing my sentence as my eyes widen with shock at what he said

**"You... You do feel it don't you? Oh my god... I can't believe it, how long have you felt like this Mark?'' **I asked him with wonder and for reason slight excitement

**"Um... The first time was two months ago... On that day, that hot evening... When we were by the river side'' **he told me, as I suddenly remembered that autumn's evening, after that day those two months, I didn't feel that warm sensation until this morning

**"Aft... After that day, I kept feeling that sensation... when ever I and were alone together... After a few weeks I completely forgot about it... So when I was alone with you, I never felt it...'' **he said hesitating with his words while he was playing with his fingers looking down

**"... Until, just now... When I woke up, and saw your face, saw you sweating and... Crying, that sensation came back'' **he added to his earlier words

**"What about you? When did you start feeling that sensation again?''** he asked me looking directly at me as he slightly moved closer to me

**"Only just this morning... When I woke up... to find you... Sleeping in my arms, you were completely wrapped around me Mark'' **I said slowly as his eyes widen with complete shock as he began to blush bright red with embarrassment after I said that leaving me to blush slightly

**"What!? I was what... I was... Hugging you in my sleep... Sleeping in your arms while you slept?'' **he said with complete embarrassment stammering with his words

**"Actually... We were hugging each other in our sleep... When I woke up you were asleep on my chest on top of me...'' **I said with looking away from his face as my blush turned a deeper red

**"... Oh my god... Axel I'm... I'm sorry for doing that, I didn't know that I was...'' **he said trying to apologise for falling a sleep in my arms before I cut him off

**"Mark, please don't apologise? You were probably moving around in your sleep, it wasn't your fault Mark... Don't feel sorry about'' **I said grabbing his hands, looking directly at him, we went completely silent, we couldn't look at one another after that. Mark turned around and so did I, as we were sitting back to back

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

**Time: 23:45pm**

The long silence in the room after Axel spoke last... The silence lasted about an hour, with the two sitting behind each others backs on the bed... The silence broke with Mark yawned slightly, Axel turned his head to Mark's direction and finally spoke...

**"You tired?...'' **Axel asked him silently as I wanted for a response from him, he answered me after a minute

**"Um... Yeah just a bit, we've sat like this for a while now... What about you?''**Mark replied then asking Axel the same question

**"Yeah... I'm tired too... Do you wanna go to sleep? It's okay if you want to... You need to rest anyway'' **the spiky haired boy said in response to Mark reply

**"... Axel can I ask you something? It's absolutely okay if say no but... I... I feel really nervous being by myself, and after what we spoke about...'' **the brown haired boy was trying to say with Axel listening with full attention

**"Can... Can you sleep... With me, just lay here with me till I fall asleep... I don't wanna be alone'' **he said finishing his sentence leaving Axel to blush without Mark seeing him as they were back to back

**"Mark I... I don't know? I think that we just... need some space from each other'' **Axel said nervously responding to Mark's question

**"Please... Axel, I don't wanna be alone... I... I can't...'' **Mark struggled to speak as he pleaded with Axel when he started to cry quietly, but could hear him

Axel slowly turned around and sighed at the sound of his friend crying, he then smiled faintly for a few seconds and got up from the bed as Mark turned to see Axel standing up. Just then Axel gently pushed Mark down so he was now lying down on the bed and then Axel hesitated but then laid on the bed next to Mark and wiped the tears of his face. Mark stopped crying and placed his arm around Axel who blushed slightly which led Mark to blush as well, Axel began to quietly speak...

**"Until you fall asleep... I'll stay right here, right next to you Mark... You're not alone, I'll be right here with you... Will figure out what this feeling is Mark, I promise you...'' **Axel said in such a serious and quiet tone

**"... Axel?... Thank you, really thanks a lot...'' **he said with smiling at Axel who smiled back for a moment as they stared at each other

* * *

The boys continued to stare at each other still feeling that warm sensation in their hearts not knowing what it meant, eventually Mark fell asleep resting his head under Axel's who stayed awake longer deep in his thoughts. He felt relived that Mark felt the same warm sensation as him, but he still felt curious and weird about what the sensation meant to them and why they could only feel it. About twenty minutes or so later Axel fell asleep with the two boys unknowingly holding each others' hands, Everyone else was already in their beds fast asleep getting over the troubles that occurred today...

Just outside the Blaze home, that same hooded man was standing outside the main gate looking at the building, he smiled with to himself, when suddenly it beagn to snow lighly, just then he pulled out a mobile phone and began to tap and dial a number. he placed the device to his ear as it began to ring...

**"Hello... Yes master, I have good news... I've located the Blaze family... Yes, including the young Blaze boy'' **he said talking to an uknown person having a conversation with the person

**"Also... I found three of the lost heirs as well along with the Blaze boy... Their names are: Xavier Foster, Claude Beacons and Bryce Withingale'' **he said with a dark smile as he nooded to whatever the other person was saying

**"Yes... In about a month or so will retrieve the boys and I'll deliver the Blaze boy along with them'' **he said to his master on the phone as they were planning something dark for Axel, Xavier, Bryce and Claude...

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

**Hi everyone, it's a been since I last uploaded another chapter, it's just that I've been so busy with my beyblade stories and school and other stuff. Anyway, you guys can except the next chapter up in about two weeks or so, and probably by next year, I'll have a DA page where be uploadingmy drawings for my stoires...**

**Bye for now!**


End file.
